


Dinner With Mary

by Jimmytheweirdo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Dinner, Family Dinners, Fluff, Gen, Hunter Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmytheweirdo/pseuds/Jimmytheweirdo
Summary: It's the first day Mary is back and Cas is trying to make sure that she feels welcome whilst also looking after his true love Dean. This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy! :)





	

Cas never found silence awkward but after years of living together, he began to notice when Dean found it awkward. But now he could tell it wasn't uneasy, Dean was happy - his pink lips subtly curving at the ends, merging into his gorgeous stubble. Castiel knew that for Dean, this was a comfortable silence. Cas stared into Dean's emerald green eyes, unsure how many seconds or minutes had passed until Mary jumped him out of his daydream with a throaty cough. Cas knew that he would have to "socialise" but he just wanted to look at Dean all night. To Cas, Dean was perfect, there was simply nothing he would change about this man, every inch of him was a gift to Castiel and it felt like paradise to even know him, let alone love him. He still wasn't over the fact that he had almost lost Dean, almost let his most loved human slip away out of his protection - this meant he was still elated to see that the most beautiful of his father's creations was sitting opposite him. Mary coughed again and this time Dean reacted. "I'll just go and check on Sam, make sure he's not burning this place down!" He stood up, legs bowed, strode out of the room into the kitchen. Cas liked watching the way Dean walked, he had never seen anyone else walk like that, with such purpose. After Dean disappeared, the two left at the table heard a clunk and clang of plates and the two brothers laughing away. 

"I can't believe my boys can cook!" Mary's amazement grew with every word. She beamed at Castiel, like a proud mother - well, she was just that. Cas thought back to what Dean had told him when he had to talk to new people. Just smile and nod your head. He followed Dean's instructions and Mary began to chuckle slightly as she took another drag on her beer. "You can talk to me Cas, I don't bite." 

Cas was slightly startled and words just began to pour out. "Yes. Sam and Dean know how to cook, but I am more trusting of Sam, Dean prefers burgers and pie and beer which don't really make for a balanced diet, he lacks fibre unlike Sam." He gave her a seriously grave look as if the topic was a matter of life or death. He believed she couldn't understand how much it meant to Cas, he needed to protect Dean, whether that was from the apocalypse or a burger - it was Cas' purpose.

"I probably fed him too many cookies when he was little!" Her smile grew and Cas sensed what Sam had taught him was called a "bond" or "friendship" was growing between them. This was a joke: Cas understood that. He smiled back and then proceeded to make conversation with Mary; he wished Dean were in the room because Cas knew he would have been proud to see how well they were getting along. And as if God had answered his prayer, Sam walked into the room towering behind Dean; they were both holding a couple of beers in each hand. 

Sam took a deep breath in (Cas had noted that Sam did this every time before he began a story) and then explained "Well this fool," Sam nodded his head towards Dean "told me the ribs weren't cooked so I left them a while longer but now they are charred black and the sauce is just really gloopy soooo we ordered take-out." He looked innocently at his mother with his huge puppy dog eyes and pulled a teethy grin like a little child. 

"I like take-out!" Mary exclaimed, Cas could tell she was just happy to be here, they were feelings he had experienced himself. He was happy just to be, anytime he was with Dean. He remembered his first kiss with Dean, he felt magical but couldn't shift the itching of his stubble - every experience with Dean came with a new and incredible feeling - he remembered their first date. It is written that angels are made to protect and love all of humankind but I don't believe this. I know that I was made to protect and love only one...You, Dean Winchester. That was what Cas had said to Dean, he would never forget that, the words etched into his mind. He found it confusing, he still saw himself as an angel of the lord, emotionless and plain, but when he was with Dean, Cas felt complex, he felt, and that was much more than before - Dean Winchester made Cas' life special, he made it different to anything before. Cas found that more and more recently he would fall into day dreams of Dean - he couldn't believe how lucky he was, he wasn't sure whether angels were meant to daydream but he didn't care anymore. 

Again, he had gotten lost in the soothing emotions of Dean and only when a wave of reality crashed onto him did he realise that Dean was talking to him. "So? Are you coming with me?" Dean had thrown on his tight black denim jacket, layered on top of a stretched plaid shirt - Cas had bought it for him. He bought a size smaller than usual because he liked the way it fit around Dean when it was a little tight. 

"Where?" Cas stuttered, confused slightly.

"To pick up the take-out..." Dean recited what he had already said when Cas was stuck in his mind. Cas didn't say anything in response, just chucked on his trench coat and held his hand out for Dean. 

Their hands gripped tightly to each other as the door shut behind them leaving mother and son alone for a while. Cas walked round to sit shotgun in the impala but Dean just stood away from the car. "Cas, it's nice out. Let's walk." Dean didn't usually say things like this. Usually, he would take the car, drive over the speed limit (which scared Cas sometimes because he put it on himself to constantly protect Dean) and listen to his mullet rock a little too loud so the speakers seemed to vibrate the whole car. But this evening was different, Mary was here. "I want to appreciate everything Cas, I want to appreciate mum being here, appreciate the sky, I want to appreciate you." Cas had now walked over to Dean and as the words echoed through his head he pulled Dean closer and laid a kiss on his lips. Cas never saw the point in physical attatchment... no need to hug, to kiss but now, it meant more to him. It was a silent way to tell Dean he was always there for him, that Cas would follow him into oblivion and back if that is what Dean wanted. So they stood, faces together for a second longer than usual, arms wrapped around each other, like two atoms colliding together to form something so much bigger than themselves. When they split, it was like they had left marks on each other, that even though they weren't physically one, they would be in their souls. Cas grabbed Dean's hand again and laid it on his heart so Dean could feel Cas' heartbeat.

"I am alive for you Dean Winchester" Cas spoke smoothly, his deep voice knocking Dean over into a comatose of joy. The way Castiel spoke, it was monotonous to some, but to Dean it was full of emotion, full of love. Dean this time pulled Cas closer, sometimes Dean didn't think about anything but Castiel, he stood there hugging the only man he ever wanted to be with for eternity. Dean never wanted to break from that hug, to stay in Castiel's arms forever would of been his heaven. But Dean knew that the world kept spinning and he had to keep moving, as long as Cas was by his side, Dean thought he could do that. 

On their walk the sky faded from a warm golden pink - which reminded Cas of Dean's cheeks when they blushed - to a pastel indigo, the trees whispered gently with the wind and as Cas looked to Dean he saw pure fulfilment, pure contentment and knowing that Dean was happy was the greatest gift Cas could ever ask for. 

The two of them meandered down the pavement, Cas slightly pulling Dean along, as he was mindful that the food would be cold by the time they got there but Dean seemed to just want to enjoy the night. When they arrived at the take-away, Dean collected their order, a couple of white plastic bags full of little snack boxes stacked on top of each other like cargo boxes. When they left the place it dawned on Cas that it was getting a lot darker outside, "Let me get you home quickly Dean, otherwise the food might be cold. Mary must be hungry so we best get home now." Cas suggested. 

He took hold of Dean's hand and watched him squeeze his eyes tight. Cas' stare never left Dean's face so he watched him open his eyes once again and recognise the dinner table. Even after years of being with Cas, Dean was still enthralled by his abilities. 

Mary jumped slightly in her chair and Castiel went straight to apologise, forgetting she was not used to it all yet. From the corner of his eye, he saw the smile on Dean's face when Cas spoke to Mary. Cas knew that his relationship with Mary meant a lot to Dean and he would do anything for that man so he took a seat opposite Mary and fell back into an easy conversation with her. 

Somehow, they had managed to reach the story of when Cas farmed bumblebees and Dean had used the honey to make an amazing pie. Dean's cheeks flushed red as he overheard the conversation whilst laying out the food on the table. He slid into the chair next to Cas and their knees knocked together, Dean lay his palm open on Cas' leg and Cas held his hand tight. His skin was rough because he was always cutting his hands, be it fixing baby or clearing out a vamp nest. Cas could feel Dean's hand rub against his trousers as he shook with anticipation. Dean was still slightly agitated by today's events; he was happy and excitable but also slightly scared and apprehensive. Cas could read Dean's emotions easily, he knew when was the right time to talk to him and when was the time to just hold him in his arms, but right now, he just had to let Dean be himself. 

They ate, and they talked and after a while, everything settled into a comfortable state. The night didn't drag, it ran by them quickly and without anyone noticing it had past 10 o'clock. They sat and drank more, Dean never seemed to get drunk and intoxication wasn't something that could ever happen to Cas but throughout the night, Sammy's cheeks grew pinker and his deep laugh transformed into a giggle. It dawned on Cas that Dean thought he would never be able to see, let alone sit and have a meal with, his mother again and that this was a very important night for Dean so he shuffled his chair slightly closer to Dean and pushed their shoulders together. Cas supported Dean, much more than he needed to really, but Cas wanted to. 

After a couple more hours of conversation, Cas began to see Mary's eyelids start to fall more frequently and hinted to Sam that it was probably best for everyone to get to bed. Sam whispered that Cas wasn't very good at giving hints and gave him a loving smile. Sam had become some of the only family Cas had, he barely spoke to his own brothers and sisters, apart from Gabriel. That reminded Cas, wasn't Gabriel meant to be here tonight? 

"Sam. Where's Gabriel?" He questioned the giant as the conversation began to lull. 

"Oh Gabe got asked to do some more filming tonight, he'll be back tomorrow though. Ugh, I miss him." Sam replied looking down at the table and fiddling with a bottle top in between his fingers.

Mary looked to Sam and noticed his downfall in mood. With one hand on Sam's back, Mary stood up to the maternal role that Sam and Dean had lacked in life for 33 years. It was warming to see them reunited and Dean let out a little chuckle of happiness at the occurrences. Sam's frown turned into a gentle smile. "Well we best do this again tomorrow so Gabe can be with us too. And mum you think you've laughed tonight but wait till you meet Gabe! He's so funny!" He too chuckled; Cas thought it was beautiful how similar the brother's laughs were. 

Mary gave all three of them loving looks and then stood up to pick up the plates. "No, it's okay Mary. I can take them." Cas stood up as well and took the plates from Mary's hands. 

"Thank you Cas! If you don't mind I'm gonna hit the hay, it's been a long day." She dropped a kiss on the foreheads of both of her sons and then pulled Cas into a tight hug, Cas was still holding the plates so the hug was a little jolted but he knew that she meant well so enjoyed her gesture. 

Sam made an exit as well after giving both Cas and Dean hugs each. When he held Cas close he whispered into his ear " Thank you for tonight Cas, thank you for looking after Dean, thank you for everything." 

After this, Dean and Cas were left alone. They took the plates into the kitchen and Cas began washing up whilst Dean sat on the counter next to him. Dean just watched Cas for a while, whilst Cas hummed 'Free Fallin'' - the song that was playing in the Impala earlier that day. When Cas had finished cleaning up, he dried the plates and put them away. There was still some bubbles left in the sink and Cas couldn't resist seeing Dean's smile again so he splashed Dean with water and threw the bubbles at Dean's face. He stayed silent and steady for a second then Cas chuckled at what he thought was an adorable sight. Dean wiped his nose with the back of his hand, Cas liked the way he did that. As Dean moped away the rest of the bubbles, his freckles appeared again and Cas giggled. Dean looked him in the eye. "I'm gonna get you!" he laughed. 

Cas frolicked away to the other side of the kitchen as Dean chased after him, both of them giggling. Cas ran back to the sink and sprayed Dean with more water until his shirt was drenched and his hair began to drip slightly. Cas looked at the sad little puppy that was his soul mate and awwwed at the adorable sight. He ran over to Dean and grabbed him by his waist. Cas' hands clung to the small of Dean's back. Cas moved his hands over Dean's arms - strong and tense: the shirt now wet, clung to every single muscle in Dean's body. With every twitch, Cas could feel Dean move and after what felt like aeons staring into the twinkling green pools that were Dean's eyes he pulled him closer, one hand clinging to the back of his neck, protecting him, supporting him. Thinking back to the idea of ever losing this man, it was too much for Cas to handle. A single tear dripped down his cheek and fell onto Dean's shoulder. His body began to shake and Dean pulled away so that he could see his face. 

"Hey hey hey! Babe, don't cry! What's the matter?" Dean held onto Cas' shoulders tightly and stared into his baby blue eyes that were now watery and red at the corners. 

"I...I...Just don't ever leave me again! You're not allowed to not be by my side okay?" Cas sniffled and burrowed his head into Dean's neck. 

Dean breathed a little chuckle "Okay babe." He clung to Cas, like he was holding on for his life - like without Cas, Dean wouldn't be okay: Dean wouldn't be here. Cas pulled away from Dean's grasp and wiped his face clear of the tears that had tumbled down during their embrace. He smiled at Dean, he knew that if he smiled Dean would smile and that was what Cas needed to see: Dean's smile. 

They both stood just staring deep into each other's eyes, surveying every inch of their faces and falling deep into a passionate love. Cas pulled Dean closer to him again, his strong hands clung to the back of Dean's neck, where hairline met skin and he squished his nose against Dean's until their faces met and they kissed, breathless. They were both so caught in the beauty and the moment that neither realised Sam had walked in. He stood in the door way and when Cas opened his eyes with slight alarm he pushed Dean away gently. 

"Oh uh... sorry guys," Sam stuttered "I...uh... just wanted to get some water." He strolled over to the sink and was confused when he noticed Dean was still soaking. "Why is there water everywhere?" He questioned. 

Cas smiled at the giant, "Ha. Um... We were just playing." He was comfortable around Sam now so he lay his hand on Dean's cheek and felt the warmth of his blush as Sam turned to fill up a glass he was now holding in his huge hands. Dean let out a little giggle through his teeth and Cas' heart filled with joy. "We'll get to bed now." Cas let his hand drop down, brushing against the smoothness of Dean's arms to reach for his hand and pulled him away from the kitchen. The two of them laughed and cozied all the way down the hall to their bedroom, their voices echoing further into the distance, into the night.


End file.
